Valerica
Appearance Valerica's appearance is unique to say the least. She looks like a NightWing, mostly. Her horns on her head are like a SkyWing's. Valerica's color scheme is black,gold,red/garnet. Her eyes are gold-yellow with red specks. Her main body color is black with red hints. Her underscales are kinda dark red. Her horns are brown/black and her claws are black/red. Her wings are dark red with the top of them garnet/red. She has has a couple gold wrist bands on her right arm. She also has small gold bands around both her horns. She carries a leather bag full of throwing stars and knives. The bag goes from her shoulder to the middle of the underbelly. Her height is average for a NightWing. She is also very lean. History If there was a way to tell Valerica's story in one word it would be: Interesting. She only has brief memories of her parents as they died (or was murdered) when Valerica was young (1). Valerica and her older sister, Serena (only 5 at the time), were to fend for themselves. Even though Valerica and her sister could try and find a way to live among society it would be too hard for two dragonets. They both lived in the forest and plains by some near by towns for five years until Serena made a huge mistake by going to one of the towns and testing her luck stealing a bunch of valuables. Unfortunately, Serena was caught and Valerica was on her own. After this,instead of stealing by hiding and quick reflexes, Valerica was able to convince others to give her money and other things really well. She could do this to the powerful dragon in the area or the weakest dragon. One of these dragons she had business with was a highly wanted criminal. He caught on to Valerica's plan and sent his underlings to capture/kill her. She knowing this she quickly was able to get back to her then makeshift home in the woods. Unknown by the thugs Valerica booby trapped the area. The thugs followed her into the rigged forest and some of them got hung by the foot, others were crushed by swinging spike-balls and tree logs. Even though she was safe in the forest Valerica still had to worry about the criminal. Luckily, he didn't know about the hiding spot but it wouldn't take long for him to find it. This issue was resolved in a couple weeks as the criminal did find Valerica, but she outsmarted him by really hiding in the trees an waiting for the right moment. After the incident Valerica realized that she couldn't hide in her "home" every time people were sent to kill her. At first she tried to fight with her claws and it turns out that she is terrible at this. Eventually, she went to knives. After a couple weeks she found out that she was really good at this. Also she did snag a couple throwing stars for good measure. Three years later Valerica found herself with a group of bounty hunters. Even though she was by herself for most of her life and mostly only fends for herself Valerica was able to work with these dragons and eventually gain their respect. It was only after the "leader" of the group was either killed or was captured,(The bounty hunters believed that the leader died in a "dungeon dive"), Valerica became the "leader". (There is no official leader but is the one that is the head of the group.) Now after this time there is really nothing special only that Valerica had run-ins with authorities three times and narrowly escaped death from mercenaries. Personality Valerica has layers of her personality that she will show at different times. Most of the time she is sarcastic and will usually poke fun at the scaredy-cat ones of the squad. She will have a tendency to stay alone because that's how she spent most of her life and is slowly starting to spend more with others. When Valerica has business with or "favors" she will take on a very different persona. This one she acts all professional with clients. When she was scamming others after her sister's run-in Valerica would take on the persona of a desperate child. If she is face with a threat or feels threatened she kind of merges her saractic and defensive tendencies together. If all else fails she will kill. Relationships Serena- As Valerica's older sister, Valerica did look up to in some way but after the incident Valerica hasn't seen her in over twelve years and is unsure if she's still alive. Foggy Sky- Valerica really doesn't like him. For one thing he is a solider and Valerica is afraid that he, one day, might turn her in for the "petty" crimes she did. Second she thinks that if he tried she would easily would take him down. Nightstar (Sonar)- Nightstar aka "Sonar" his one of Valerica's squad people. He got the nickname "Sonar" for the fact that he can hear like a bat and sense things before they happen (Almost like foresight but not quite). Valerica trust him and he respects her but he is still able to get away saying things like "Make way for 'Queen Sarcasm'." Mouse- Sunburst aka Mouse is a SandWing. She is like the little sister Valerica never had. She is the group's spy/inflator. Not that Valerica inentaly shows it but when Mouse is in a dangerous and/or risky situation Valerica will going into a sort of "protective mode". (Not that Valerica thinks that Sunburst can't handle herself) Temptress- Valerica hates her. It's not in the petty way of 'Your annoying' its so much more than that. When Valerica first met Temptress she would mess everything up. Screw up ruin raids and more. But then apparently Temptress still shows up for no reason and strangely near Nightstar. (But that's just a ploy to make Valerica to think that Temptress likes Sonar but that's not true). Abilities Valerica's abilities were for the sole purpose of staying alive. * Her claw-to-claw combat is ok but not great * Her weapons skill depends on which weapons: ** Knives- Her best skill its the weapon that she keeps the closest to her. It doesn't matter whether the target is 20ft (yes I work by the stupid Imperial System deal with it!) or 2ft away she can kill really easy. ** Throwing Stars- Her second choice; adept with it. * Valerica has a talent for convincing others in doing "favors" for her. * Most don't count this but Valerica is an expert in sarcasm. Trivia * One of her parents might've been from nobility * Her mom was a NightWing; Her dad SkyWing * Technically Valerica was a scammer for the years she was on her own. * She is also considered as an accomplice to Serena's theft attempt. ** She was never found and was believed to be dead. ** Presume cause of death:Starvation/Exposure * She has some idea that Temptress is up to something but doesn't know what. * Valerica has given her all of her squad members nicknames. ** Can be used for code names in certain situations. Gallery IMG 7698.jpg|By Nibby 20180427 153543.jpg| By Me (Amethysttherainwing2) Valericaref.png| Base by Dewdrop/Color by Heron Valerica_head.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Amethysttherainwing2) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Occupation (Explorer)